plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 24
September 20th, 2017 Synopsis: You play as Nightcap fighting against Neptuna on Turn 24. Neptuna has 50 health, and you (Nightcap) have 1 health. Neptuna starts with a Barrel of Deadbeards on the third lane and a on the aquatic lane. You are given a Storm Front superpower, 2 Astro-Shrooms, 2 Shroom for Twos, a Mushroom Grotto environment, 2 Punish-Shrooms, a Pair Pearadise environment and a . Here are each solutions: Solution 1= #Play both the Pear Pearadise environment on the fourth lane and the Mushroom Grotto on the second lane. #Place an Astro-Shroom on the first lane. #Place a Punish-Shroom on the Pear Pearadise environment so that its copied version is teamed up. Then, place another Punish Shroom on the third lane. This will cause the Astro-Shroom to deal 3 damage to Neptuna, bringing her health down to 47. #Place a Shroom for Two on the Mushroom Grotto environment so that two s spawn randomly, dealing 4 damage to Neptuna via the Astro-Shroom, bringing her health down to 43. #Use Lava Guava on the third lane to damage the Barrel of Deadbeards, destroying it as a result. The barrel will proceed to damage all the mushrooms on the field and due to the Zombot Sharktronic Sub's ability, will trigger the Punish-Shrooms' abilities many times. The Punish-Shrooms will destroy the made and Zombot Sharktronic Sub and deal a total of 34 damage to Neptuna, bringing her health down to 9. #Play the second Astro-Shroom on the Pear Paradise, this will create another Astro-Shroom, dealing 1 damage to Neptuna and bringing her health down to 8. #Finally, play the second Shroom for Two on the Mushroom Grotto to create 2 more Puff-Shrooms, dealing the remaining 8 damage to Neptuna needed to defeat her. If somehow all the Punish-Shroom's damage went to Neptuna, fret not as the daily challenge can still be completed. Since Neptuna will be at 1 health after taking a total of 42 damage, simply play the second Astro-Shroom on the Pear Pearadise to instantly win the challenge, as the made Astro-Shroom will trigger the played Astro-Shroom's ability, dealing the 1 damage needed to defeat Neptuna. |-| Solution 2= #Play the Pear Pearadise environment on the fourth lane. #Play the first Punish-Shroom on the Pear Pearadise and the second Punish-Shroom on the third lane. The Pear Pearadise will make the third Punish-Shroom. #Play the Mushroom Grotto on the first lane and play a Shroom for Two on it. #Play the Lava Guava on the second lane to damage and destroy the Barrel of Deadbeards, triggering its ability to damage and destroy all the mushrooms via the Zombot Sharktronic Sub's ability, resulting in a both the made Captain Deadbeard and the Zombot Sharktronic Sub being destroyed, and Neptuna taking a total of 28 damage, bringing her health down to 22. #Play an Astro-Shroom on the Pear Paradise. Another Astro-Shroom will be made, causing the first Astro-Shroom to deal 1 damage to Neptuna, bring her health down to 21. #Play the second Astro-Shroom on the third lane. The Astro-Shrooms on the Pear Paradise will deal 2 damage to Neptuna, bringing her health down to 19. #Play the second Shroom for Two on the Mushroom Grotto, resulting in 4 plants played and a total of 12 damage dealt to Neptuna via the Astro-Shrooms, bringing her health down to 7. #Finally, play the Storm Front to boost all the mushroom's attacks to 2 and end your turn. If you did it right, the rest of the mushrooms will deal a total of 14 damage, which is more than enough to take down Neptuna and defeat her. Should somehow all the Punish-Shrooms' damage went to Neptuna, you can still complete the daily challenge. #Instead of taking 28 damage, Neptuna will take 36 damage, bringing her health down to 14. #Play an Astro-Shroom on the Pear Pearadise, making another Astro-Shroom, dealing 1 damage, and bringing her health down to 13. #Play the second Astro-Shroom on the Captain Deadbeard's lane, dealing 2 damage to Neptuna and bringing her health down to 11. #Play the second Shroom for Two on the Mushroom Grotto, making 4 plants and dealing a total of 12 damage which is 1 more than what is required to defeat Neptuna. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Daily Challenges